


Criminal Minds Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Criminal Minds Imagines [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Criminal Minds characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. BAU - the team finding out that their newest member also livestreams on Twitch and has a gaming YouTube channel.

Gif source:  [BAU](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174017586362)

> _Imagine the [BAU] team finding out that their newest member also livestreams on Twitch and has a gaming YouTube channel._

———  _Request for[@sacredwarrior88](https://tmblr.co/mArGmp35kJ4l5G6SbRC3SuA)_ ———

“What?” JJ raises a brow at Penelope.

“Nothing!” but the other blonde says it far too quick for any of the BAU’s members to truly believe it was, indeed, nothing.

“Come on, babygirl, spill it,” Morgan nudges Penelope gently, getting a wide-eyed look from her in return.

Her admission comes out quickly, “(Y/N) is a Youtuber!”

“A what?” Hotch’s brows furrow even more than usual.

“Youtubers are people who make videos on Youtube. Some of them actually have pretty lucrative careers, depending on the following they accumulate,” Spencer explains, about to open his mouth to go into a no-doubt unnecessary amount of detail, but JJ interrupts him.

“Oh, my gosh. This I’ve gotta’ see!”


	2. BAU - the team always calls you “super spy” and when you ask why, they tell you it’s because of all the dangerous and reckless stunts you pull off to catch bad guys and you deny it, so they all go on to name something crazy they saw you do.

Gif source:  [BAU](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174017590887)

> _Imagine the team always calls you “super spy” and when you ask why, they tell you it’s because of all the dangerous and reckless stunts you pull off to catch bad guys and you deny it, so they all go on to name something crazy they saw you do._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Whatever you say, Super Spy,” Derek grins, the skin around his eyes crinkling in amusement.

You snort, “Why are you always calling me that?”

“What? ‘Super Spy?’“ it’s Spencer who asks for the clarification, raising a brow at you as if he was mildly surprised that you didn’t get the reason.

Tara leans forwards, “You’re always pulling stunts to catch our unsubs.”

“What?” a scoff comes from you. That wasn’t at all true! “No I don’t.”

“Sweetheart,” Derek chuckles, giving you a pointed look.

“I don’t!” you defend once more, but your voice was wavering. “Fine, when have I  _once_ done that?”

“Well, there was that time in Orlando when you jumped two fences and commandeered a car—” Spencer begins, only for Tara and Derek to rattle off other instances.

“Or in Tennessee when you literally scaled a building—”

“What about in Atlanta; the unsub was about to shoot and you threw a knife at him when you were unarmed—”

 

 


	3. BAU, Stiles Stilinski - being Stiles childhood sweetheart who he never really got over once the two of you went your separate ways and you guys finally meet again when you’re being dragged into the BAU on murder charges and, despite all the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & Criminal Minds**

Gif source:  [Stiles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F293565054&t=ZTBiOWQ5MjQwYThjMzI4NzFjM2E2ZTFhMzk4YTc1OWQwZTgwODQ3YyxvbDdRZzdDNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175262932773%2Fgif-source-stiles-bau-imagine-being-stiles&m=0)  |  [BAU](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174017588117)

> _Imagine being Stiles childhood sweetheart who he never really got over once the two of you went your separate ways and you guys finally meet again when you’re being dragged into the BAU on murder charges and, despite all the evidence against you, Stiles refuses to believe you did it and vows to prove your innocence even if it means going against the team._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was an open and shut case, for the most part. Only, it wasn’t. Not for Stiles, at least.

As soon as he’d heard you had been arrested for murder, he thought it must be some mistake. Part of his more rational mind told him that the years he had spent separated from you could change a person, and perhaps they had changed you for the worst. The other, more hopeful side told him that something this horrific could never have been done by the hands of someone he once cared for.

He had to see for himself. Standing before you, now, he can see that the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach had, once again, proved right.

“I didn’t do it, Stiles! You know me— I wouldn’t do this! You’ve gotta’ believe me. Please, tell me you do believe me,” there was a begging tone in your voice. You weren’t the cold and calculating killer he’d come to be familiar with over his time at the BAU. No, you were still, for better or worse, that same girl who had been his childhood sweetheart all those years ago.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” Stiles promises, determination in his eyes as they bare into your own, “You’re not going down for something you didn’t do.”


	4. BAU, Stiles Stilinski - being Stiles’ fraternal twin sister and both of you joining the BAU and when the team takes a case in Beacon Hills, you and him try to protect the town’s supernatural secret by solving the murders by yourselves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & Criminal Minds**

Gif source:  [Stiles](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174017376657/scottymccall-sorry-i-just-got-a-little-excited)  |  [BAU](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160470606072)

> _Imagine being Stiles’ fraternal twin sister and both of you joining the BAU and when the team takes a case in Beacon Hills, you and him try to protect the town’s supernatural secret by solving the murders by yourselves, but the team confronts the two of you about your weird behavior and holding back info while you and him are trying to sneak off._

———  _Request for anon_ ——— 

The glance you share with Stiles tells more than enough. You had to get out of here and figure this out before the BAU dug any deeper. You had worked with this squad long enough to know that, with much more investigating, they would get to the bottom of the murders, and in the process discover maybe more than they should about Beacon Hills.

You’re lucky enough that the Sheriff is distracting Hotch for you, while you and Stiles make your way to the front door of the precinct. You had to get the final profile to Scott, who maybe could help with finding this guy.

“Where are you going?” Morgan’s raised brow is accusatory as he and J.J. flank you, catching you and Stiles right before you could slip away.

“You two have been acting strange since we got this case,” J.J. looks at you and you try to control your micro reactions, hoping your behavior doesn’t give away anything you don’t want to, but you were up against a seasoned profiler, and she doesn’t come away empty from scrutinizing your reaction. “Do you know something we don’t?”


	5. Derek Morgan, Stiles Stilinski - Imagine Stiles is the new rookie agent of the BAU and you visit him on his first day to wish him good luck, but you bump into your dad, Derek Morgan, first, and before he can ask you what you’re doing at the office...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & Criminal Minds**

_**A/N:** Hi, darling, I’m assuming you meant Derek Morgan and not Derek Hale?_

Gif source:  Stiles ( _Unknown_ )  |  [Morgan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fcriminal-minds-matthew-gray-gubler-cm-spencer-reid-mgg-derek-morgan-shemar-moore%2F127094212530&t=Yzg3MmIxOGQ1OGZhMjMxY2Q2ODdmZDIzNDUyYjJhN2VmZWE2ZmU2Yyw0clRVdGdadA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174097894883%2Fan-hi-darling-im-assuming-you-meant-derek&m=0)

> _Imagine Stiles is the new rookie agent of the BAU and you visit him on his first day to wish him good luck, but you bump into your dad, Derek Morgan, first, and before he can ask you what you’re doing at the office, Stiles comes up, greeting you with a hug and a long kiss, and Derek goes into overprotective mode, pulling him away until you tell him that you and Stiles are dating and Stiles is shocked that Derek is your father._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You knew just how big of a day this was for Stiles, so you decided to come up to the BAU to wish him luck. After all, what else would a good girlfriend do?

Stepping foot off the elevator, you nearly immediately get spotted by your father who just so happened to be returning from Garcia’s office, who grins at you past the confusion in his dark brown eyes at what you were doing there. It all happens so fast, because before he can reach you, Stiles does.

“Hey!” Stiles grins and pulls you into a hug before pressing his lips to your own in a kiss that lasts long enough for a firm hand to pull him away from you.

“Just what do you think you’re doing with my daughter, kid?” Morgan’s grip was firm as he seemingly towers over Stiles with as much fatherly dissatisfaction as you’d ever seen on his face.

“D-Daughter?” Stiles’ eyes were as wide as saucers, you’d swear, before you intervened. “ _You’re_  (Y/N)’s father?”

“Dad, hold up, it’s okay!”

“It’s okay?” Morgan’s raised eyebrows asked the question his lips didn’t, demanding an explanation.

“Yeah,” you laugh, shaking your head at all the confusion, “this is my boyfriend. I came by to wish him a good first day.”

Morgan looks Stiles up and down, scrutinizing him, “Boyfriend, huh?”

Biting your lip, you send as many apologetic vibes as you can at Stiles, already knowing this day was not going to be an easy one for him, now.


	6. Luke Alvez, Nick Torres (Plus-sized!Reader) - being an NCIS agent and working with the BAU for a case and Nick Torres, your best friend, gets jealous when you get paired up with Luke Alvez, who you start to have a thing for, causing Nick...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: NCIS & Criminal Minds**
> 
> **Plus-sized!Reader**

Gif source:  [Nick](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fimgres%3Fimgurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2F66.media.tumblr.com%2Fbc0e2f5a53b669344ae482ed6595a963%2Ftumblr_pikbc15c6u1wa0v5oo2_250.gif%26imgrefurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2F16x08%26h%3D250%26w%3D250%26tbnid%3DVjD92CG23_NUrM%26tbnh%3D225%26tbnw%3D225%26usg%3DK_IZ6sLUPJ988V4Qht1ByVJuZ3SSg%3D%26hl%3Den%26docid%3D83H67vmmXUesfM%26itg%3D1&t=ZDUxZWExMzkyZjRmMzNmM2M0ZjFkMDk1OGY2MmJlM2JlMjA1NDA0NSxWU1F6NmRKWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181898628618%2Fgif-source-nick-luke-imagine-being-an-ncis&m=0)  |  [Luke](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgetyourimage.club%2Fresize-january-10.html&t=OTNiNTQxMzg2N2ExNzU4MjI1MmYwMDNhOTE4NWNmMGNiYjk3MTNiMyxWU1F6NmRKWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181898628618%2Fgif-source-nick-luke-imagine-being-an-ncis&m=0)

> _Imagine being an NCIS agent and working with the BAU for a case and Nick Torres, your best friend, gets jealous when you get paired up with Luke Alvez, who you start to have a thing for, causing Nick to realize that his feelings for you are deeper than he thought. (Plus-sized!Reader)_

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Nick didn’t know why it annoyed him so much. At first, he had been excited. This would be his first chance working with the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, and he had heard only good things from McGee and Bishop. Then, you had been partnered up with SSA Luke Alvez, who took no time in getting far more cozy with you than Nick was comfortable with, and the worst part was, you were flirting back!

It ate at him, in a deep, dark swirl of feelings that shouldn’t even be there— that Nick himself hadn’t even known were there until he had to watch you and Luke for three days straight, getting closer by the day.

“Did you see how tall he was? Gotta’ be six-foot!” you were, admittedly, swooning over Luke, but it wasn’t the first guy you’d fawned over to Nick about. Sharing your thoughts on your romantic interests was a common thing throughout your friendship, of which you had heard far more details on his part than on your own. Smile never wavering, you glance towards Nick as you step off the elevator and into the parking deck, “He asked me out for dinner, you know. I’m thinking of taking him up on it.”

“Can we stop talking about Agent Alvez, please?” Nick’s voice is crisp, annoyance edging it, and you pick up on it immediately. Averting your eyes, you adjust the bag on your shoulder awkwardly.

“Sorry,” your smile breaks, and you subdue your emotions, embarrassment running through you, “I shouldn’t have talked so much about him.” You were desperate to change the subject, now, “I haven’t even asked about your day, yet? How was pairing up with Agent Morgan?”

Nick sighs, a hint of regret in his eyes as he finally looks at you, “That’s not it, it’s just… I don’t think you should fall so fast for a guy you just met, you know? I’m worried about you, is all.” The lie falls easily from his tongue, an excuse as to why he was so bothered that you eagerly accepted as truth.

“Aw, Nick,” you chuckle, leaning a hand on his bicep as you assure him, “Don’t worry, I’m a big girl. I can handle a little heartbreak.”

Your assurance does nothing to ease him, but he does his best to fake a smile, if only for your sake, “Of course you can.”


	7. Spencer Reid - Imagine stunning Reid by beating him to answering some obscure question.

Gif source:  [Spencer](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172576535252)

> _Imagine stunning Reid by beating him to answering some obscure question._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_ ———

“No, don’t pour hot water! It’ll take longer for the ice to freeze,” Penelope pouts at Morgan, slaving away this hot summer day in your kitchen. You’d invited your friends over for lunch, and decided to make homemade ice cream together.

“Actually,” you perk up at the sound of Spencer’s voice, “hot water freezes faster than cold water.”

Morgan gives him a look that clearly says he’s not quite convinced, but knows Spence too well to think he’s wrong, “How’s that, kid?”

“The Mpemba effect,” you supply instead, grinning around your sugary spoon and earning an incredulous look from the rest of your group. “It was discovered in the ‘60s by this guy who was trying to make ice cream, too, and, on accident, realized hot water actually freezes faster. It’s because the hot container conducts heat better than the cold one would, in addition to the fact that warm water evaporates faster than cold water, making the water freeze faster.”

The three of them continue to stare at you, stunned.

“What?” you shrug, “I know some physics.”


	8. Aaron Hotchner (Male!Reader) - Imagine working in the BAU and Hotch getting jealous when you flirt with Penelope Garcia, resulting in him finally confessing his feelings for you. (Male!Reader)

Gif source:  [Penelope](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fcriminal-minds-7axmA4vFiixSU&t=NTVlZjZjYTliMWE4MThiMjAxZjMzNDUzYjJmNTM2OGJkMjdmNWE1Yyx1a09wS3FsSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187431814973%2Fgif-source-penelope-hotch-imagine-working-in&m=0)  |  [Hotch](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Faaron-hotchner-OI3eJnki7GsG4&t=ZTFmYWVmMWU0YjFiNDljZGZmZDZhMmYzODdlNTI4OWVkNDQ4ZGU5Nyx1a09wS3FsSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187431814973%2Fgif-source-penelope-hotch-imagine-working-in&m=0)

> _Imagine working in the BAU and Hotch getting jealous when you flirt with Penelope Garcia, resulting in him finally confessing his feelings for you. (Male!Reader)_

———   _Request for[@dreaded-nightmare](https://tmblr.co/myuGl4Pyv4aazyRzdIGmbCw) _ ———

It was late, with you hunched over the endless paperwork that you were starting to hate your former self for ignoring. The BAU was nearly empty, save for a few stray agents this late in the night in the strange limbo before the last case and a new one. Even Garcia had left by now, having passed by your desk nearly an hour ago as you both playfully spewed harmless flirtations at each other that both of you knew would never go anywhere too serious. She was beautiful, to be sure, but you were also nearly certain that you weren’t her type.

You couldn’t blame her, Luke was almost anyone’s type. He even turned your head, when you first started working as a BAU agent, but you didn’t get the feeling he swung your way.

A call of your last name has you perking up, out of your thoughtfulness and reflections of the day that only came with increased fatigue and the dead of night, turning your head to find the head of the BAU, staring down at you with a frown.

“Oh, Hotch, didn’t know you were still around,” you smile up at the man, annoyingly reminding yourself that he probably didn’t swing your way, either.

“I was finishing up paperwork,” Hotch supplies, before glancing down to see the stack in front of you, “which you seem to be elbow-deep in, too.”

“Hey, it’s what I get for procrastinating, right? But Penelope just had to show me that new cafe around the corner when we first got back from the case, I couldn’t turn her down,” you laugh, shrugging your shoulders before you wince at the undeniable crick in your left shoulder, forcing you to stretch it out with a bend of your neck, left and right, cracking in the wake of your movements.

You miss how the movement attracts Hotch’s eyes.

“So, boss, you heading home?” you shoot up at him, leaning back into your chair with a sigh. “I’ve got another hour before I can call it a night, if you want my report done by tomorrow.”

“I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about,” Hotch’s frown somehow etches deeper into his brow, making your eyes widen slightly in curiosity at him. What had you done, this time?

“Oh, what’s up?”

“It’s, personal,” was that a blush creeping up Agent Hotchner’s neck? Subtly leaning in closer, you find yourself certain it is, as it reaches to dust his cheeks in a soft pink that you had quite literally never seen on him before, without the context of running after an unsub.

“Oh,“ you nod slowly, still waiting for him to elaborate. You note he waits until a stay agent escapes to the break room for a much-needed coffee break, seemingly drowning in her own paperwork.

“I know this is highly unprofessional, and I want you to know that what I am about to say is not going to change how I see you as an agent in the least, but I can’t continue to work beside you and pretending I am alright with how you flirt with Garcia,” he levels you in one long, run-on sentence that comes out in a seemingly dull, serious tone which was only accentuated by the unreadable storm of emotion in his eyes.

You gape up at him, a scoff leaving your lips. Maybe it’s the late night, or perhaps you have completely lost your mind, but you can’t help your joking tone or the words that involuntarily slip from your tongue.

“What? Rather I flirted with you, Hotch?” it was something you had expected would turn your friend’s tired frown into somewhat of a smile, at least. Maybe he’d just gently reprimand you and you’d dial it down a bit for the next couple weeks. It wasn’t like him, to comment on the joking flirtatiousness between you and Garcia, and for an instant you wonder if the higher-ups were about to have another one of their  _Harassment In The Workplace_  seminars which always seemed to be specifically targeted towards the blonde bombshell herself.

But he doesn’t smile, instead a flicker of shock rushing through his expressions and— if you weren’t trained the way you were, you would have missed— a shimmer of embarrassment.

No, way.

You study him seriously, for the first time since he stood in front of you. Sobered from the late hour more than any coffee could supply. You read him like an unsub you had across an interrogation table. He swallows. Your eyes follow the movement.

No,  _fucking_ , way.

“I don’t think you understand,” Hotch grumbles, eyes unable to meet your own and slowly allowing you to connect the dots of your suspicions. You mentally replay every moment spent with him, wracking your mind as to how you had completely missed this. When he does finally collect himself enough to make eye-contact, he wrecks you with how conflicted they seem, how nervous, and  _wanting_ they are. Your mouth goes dry. “I don’t see you as just a colleague, or friend. I,” he clears his throat, steadying himself for his confession, “I care for you.”

You sit there for an instant longer, stunned, outwardly silent while your brain screams at you to _wake up_ and  _tell him how you feel, too_.

“Okay, Aaron,” you swallow dryly in your throat, catching his eye as you manage a smile at him, “I won’t flirt anymore with Garcia, under one circumstance.” You hold up a finger, grinning mischievously at him. He warily studies you, suspicion in his stare.

“What’s that?”

“You go to dinner with me, tomorrow night, yeah?”


	9. Aaron Hotchner - Imagine Hotch seeing your many scars from your long career in the Marines and you tell him the stories behind them.

Gif source:  [Hotch](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146831879422/lilygarlands-drop-it-like-its-hotch-2x13)

> _Imagine Hotch seeing your many scars from your long career in the Marines and you tell him the stories behind them._

———  _Request for[@sacredwarrior88](https://tmblr.co/mArGmp35kJ4l5G6SbRC3SuA)_ ———

His hand runs along the scar of your upper shoulder, right to where it tucks beneath the tank top you were wearing. It was just the edge of a much larger scar, and you could tell he knew that, judging by the concerned tilt to his brow.

“It was a long time ago,” you lean into his touch, a smile at your lips, “during my time in the Marines.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be staring,” Hotch shakes his head, his hand falling to his lap, only for you to reach for it and pull it back to your skin, along a scar in the crook of your elbow.

“It’s okay,” your acceptance of his touch seems to calm his worries that he’d overstepped, because his fingers splay along the raised skin you guide them over, “I want to tell you about them. Some of the stories, are actually pretty interesting.”


End file.
